A liquid crystal cell includes an array substrate and a counter substrate adhered to each other and liquid crystal injected therebetween. Front surfaces of the array substrate and the counter substrate each have an optical film such as a polarizing plate or a retardation film adhered thereto.
In recent smart phones or the like, frame narrowing that narrows an outside portion of a display area is required for enlarging a display area with a limited liquid crystal cell size.
However, when adhering an optical film on a liquid crystal cell with a narrowed frame as described above, the position of adhesion is affected by repeating accuracy of an adhering apparatus and outline accuracy of the optical film or a glass substrate. Therefore it is difficult to adhere the film always at the same position.
Therefore, as illustrated in FIG. 6, when a corner of an optical film 20 protrudes from a corner of the counter substrate 14 as a result of adhesion, the protruded corner of the optical film 20 is erroneously recognized as the corner of the counter substrate 14 in a process of mounting a back light to a liquid crystal cell. Therefore, the position of the counter substrate cannot be determined, so that a problem the back light cannot be mounted on the liquid crystal cell accurately arises.
In view of such a problem described above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a liquid crystal display apparatus which allows a liquid crystal cell and a back light to be mounted correctly even though the liquid crystal cell is subjected to frame narrowing and a method of manufacturing the same.